VenusBloodGaia:Gameplay
Click on the Photo to view the covered text. If this is your first time playing this game, I suggest you play Easy difficulty. Main Screen in the game. More detailed screens on the Equipment Menu (General information below in terms of stats/elements) Detailed information on the Attack Menu Formation Menu (Screenshot only lists the different portion. Manual Attack Screen Manual Attack Screen's skill selection Menu There are up to 10 phases each turn. Under #12, the numbers on the left is the available resources and the numbers on the right is the amount of resources gained at the end of the turn. Actions that consume 1 phase: 1. Placing a division in labyrinth. 2. Removing a division from labyrinth. 3. Building a room. 4. Viewing an event (#15) 5. Breeding a unit. (#16) Actions that don't consume phases: 1, Organizing and forming divisions made up of units not in labyrinth. 2. Selecting to raise friendship, training, or both in Call screen. 3. Setting strategies for divisions. 4. Healing units. 5. Buying, selling, equipping, or using items. 6. Raising construction rank. Actions that end turn: 1. Performing an attack on an opposing division. 2. Using the next turn command. Once the game has been completed once, the following selections are available when starting up a new game Arcana Please refer to the Arcana page as to what is unlocked. Extra Units When Law Route is beaten: Arnette (Pirate Girl with Mary), Ashe (Dragon General), Orute (Wolf lady you fought during the Undead Chapter) When Chaos Route is beaten: None When Titi's ending is reached: Titi (Patch 1.05 Added) When completing the game in either route under Hard Mode or higher: Belios Character Selection Options Completed Law Ending: Tomoe or Tamano Completed Chaos Ending: Theo or his Evil Version Completed either Ending: Miria or her Dragon Version Completed Both Endings: Teria (Mysterious Girl) or Esuteria Berserk Difficulty Berserk 1: All enemies gain 20 levels Berserk 2: All enemies gain 40 levels Berserk 3: All enemies gain 50 levels Berserk 4: All enemies gain 80 levels Berserk 5: All enemies gain 100 levels Differences between Story Mode vs. Non-Story Mode 1) Non-Story mode can only be activated under 'Hard' or higher difficulty. 2) All 'Offense' missions will be turned into 'Defense' missions. So you are defending all the time. 3) Boss battles now are integrated into the end chapter mission as well along with the enemies. Example: Story Mode: Players complete a mission, view appropriate scenes, then fight a boss battle. Non-Story Mode: The boss is outside the Labyrinth providing buffs to the enemy units. He/She/It can be attacked at any time during the mission. 4) Order goes from Chapter 1-7, Law, then Chaos Route. 5) Rewards are better in Non-Story mode. If you are playing the route to grind items or test your units out, then don't do non-story mode. Do Story mode and proceed with Law route. Non-story mode is a lot harder, but yields better rewards. Differences between difficulties aside from level, base stats and move further and faster into the Labyrinth Hard: Units do not recover at the end of the Chapter. This also goes the same for boss battle fights Very Hard/Despair: Extra units appear Most/Less (Varies) of the units will move at the end of Turn 1 Units will appear inside the Labyrinth on B1/B2 at the beginning of the missions Bosses will now have additional units along with it Units will now have equipped items.